Sólo un momento
by m4sk
Summary: Luego de días de estrés frente a la nueva criatura que acecha Beacon Hills, ellos sólo quieren un momento que puedan llamar propio.


**Hola :D**  
**Conozco la serie de hace mucho y sinceramente es primera vez que me atrevo a escribir sobre ellos, fue algo que salió de la nada mientras estaba ''estudiando''.**  
**Espero que les guste, cuéntenme que tal les pareció.**  
**Saludos.**  
**PD: Ninguno de los personajes de Teen Wolf me pertenece, este fic está echo sin ánimo de lucro**

* * *

La luz del crepúsculo se filtraba por la ventana redibujando la silueta de las sombras dentro de la habitación.

Los suspiros llenaban la alcoba mientras que la suave brisa de primavera ingresaba por la ventana, batiendo las cortinas.

La puerta que daba a la habitación se encontraba abierta, y pese a que eso debía asustarle, no conseguía concentrarse.

Sabía que en cualquier momento su padre regresaría de su turno de día, que les pillaría infraganti, pero este hecho no lograba enfocarle lo suficiente como para tomar cartas en el asunto.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de imágenes e información referente a lo que sabían de la última criatura que había pasado por Beacon Hills.

Hacia los extremos de lo que él consideraba su pizarra particular, las fotos de sus amigos, de su familia, adornaban el suave color azul que cubría las murallas.

La ropa sucia, luego de la última – gracias a Dios – batalla contra el wendigo, la línea de mountain ash, recién deshecha, y las protecciones de la caza reforzada, daban el escenario perfecto. Perfecto al menos para ellos, era lo mejor que podían tener luego de días sin poder siquiera tocarse, cruzar una palabra que no fuese referente al maldito bicho.

Resquicios de sangre aún cubrían el cuerpo de ligera musculatura del menor, pero no era ni siquiera comparable a las heridas visibles en el torso del mayor.

Estaba siendo todo lo consiente que podía. Evitaba de toda forma las heridas, la chispa que él poseía, se encargaba de hacer lo posible para curar lo que podía a su paso, a pesar de la curación natural del hombre lobo, pues necesitaba que se enfocara, quería que se enfocara en él, no en el dolor.

Las manos se deslizaron de forma temblorosa desde los hombros hasta los pectorales de la figura que se encontraba bajo su peso. Afianzaron el propio sobre este mientras giraba la cadera con suavidad, de forma experimental.

La sensación fue explosiva, parecida a la que normalmente tenía luego de la primera estocada, pero nunca igual. Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras que las manos de Derek se afianzaron en su cadera. Sentía su propio cuerpo ardiendo, quizá era por el despliegue de magia que había liberado durante la batalla, o el cansancio de los días sin dormir, pero sentía de forma casi tipificada cada sensación.

El gruñido del – nuevamente – alfa, bajo él, le trajo de vuelta al momento. Con los ojos rojo sangre, el mayor, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse y no ir contra el menor de forma muy brusca, porque pese a que ahora sus poderes de emisario le hicieran más resistente de lo normal, seguía siendo un humano, su compañero. Su lobo se negaba a dañarlo, cualquiera fuese la forma.

Su emisario gimió ante la embestida repentina, perdiendo el poco equilibrio y enfoque que había logrado, cayendo sobre el peso del hombre lobo.  
Aprovechando la poca conciencia que quedaba sobre el de piel pálida, Derek invirtió las posiciones. Una mano al costado de la cabeza del de ojos color canela, y la otra firme en uno de sus muslos. No era mucho lo que podía aguantar, la reciente lucha, las heridas, el cansancio físico y emocional le tenían al borde.

Stiles, afianzó sus brazos en el cuello del contrario mientras que escondía su cara en él, levantando parte de su peso de la mullida superficie. La sarta de gemidos que salían de su boca comenzaron a aumentar a medida de que las embestidas del de pelo negro aumentaban el ritmo.

El más que conocido cosquilleo en su bajo vientre se hizo presente mientras que las runas, tatuadas en su cuerpo finalizado su entrenamiento como emisario, comenzaron a brillar con un leve tono azulado.

Las embestidas cesaron su movimiento de la misma forma en que empezaron el juego, sin que él se enterara. Derek fue quien giró sus caderas ahora, burlando al menor, el cual expresó su descontento del cambio de ritmo mediante un quejido.

Se desenganchó del cuello del mayor, dejándose caer nuevamente contra el colchón mientras que su vista, con cierto esfuerzo, logró centrarse en Derek.

El mayor estaba sonriendo de manera dulce mientras que la mano que tenía en el muslo del contrario comenzaba a acariciar de forma lenta la pierna. Levantó esta con cuidado, poniéndola sobre su cadera, mensaje que el castaño entendió sin palabras, imitando la acción con la gemela. Apoyó sus propios codos a los costados de la cara del reciente mayor de edad, mientras que bajaba su rostro para tomar sus labios. Fue un beso que comenzó suave, sorpresivamente era el primer beso que se daban en la tarde, los labios se acariciaban de forma lenta, floja, aumentando de intensidad a medida que los sentimientos que les habían mantenido en modo alerta, durante todo el día, frente al inminente peligro, eran expresados.

Con Derek aún en su interior, Stiles comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma acompasada, siendo esta vez el pelinegro quien le siguiera sin chistar. No dio aumento a la rapidez de las embestidas a pesar de que el beso cada vez se hacía más intenso. La ansiedad por la que habían pasado, la separación, la mala idea de la presa falsa y el estrés de la pelea se hacía presente mediante besos desesperados.

Y de la misma forma como ellos hacían las cosas, de la misma forma inesperada como cuando Stiles le había dicho a su mejor amigo, su hermano, que no podría ser su emisario, que no era su destinado; de esa misma manera, tan sorpresivo como el primer beso que se dieron, tan sorpresivo como la primera vez y tan salvaje como la propia declaración de amor que llegó días después, con el mismo estilo en que se comunican en la escena de batalla, solo con miradas, solo con gestos, se entendieron lo suficiente.

Las runas, con su brillo a tope, las manos de Stiles sobre el cabello del pelinegro, la boca, los besos, de éste, bajando por el cuello del contrario, dieron la partida para que la situación se les saliera de las manos, como si eso no fuera algo ya normal.

Las arremetidas se volvieron más intensas, los besos en el cuello pasaron a ser pequeños chupetones. La necesidad de marcarlo, de hacer notorio que ese ser humano le pertenecían, la posesividad del lobo le estaba ganando. Había estado tan cerca de perderlo hoy, y escuchar, ahora, su nombre salir de los labios del menor en tono de súplica, era realmente algo que llenaba el alma, que despejaba un poco las sombras que habitaban en su mente.  
Una de las manos de Stiles bajó acariciando, por su paso, los hombros, camino a su espalda, por sobre el triskel, el cual, al sentir a su igual dibujado en la palma de la mano del contrario, comienza a brillar. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que ese era el verdadero sentido del tatuaje inconsciente de Derek?

Las acometidas se hicieron más rápidas, los choques piel con piel más sonoros y los pequeños chupetones se convirtieron en mordidas desesperadas.

El pequeño dolor que surgía en su espalda baja, aquel que ya le demostraba que era demasiado, las sensaciones, las mordidas, todo le estaba llevando al borde.

El ser consciente de las mismas cosas que sentía su – auto declarada – alma gemela, mediante el contacto entre ambos tatuajes, le llevaba a sentir esa pequeña esfera de desesperación, esa pequeña cuota de ansiedad deliciosa que le demuestra que ya no le queda mucho.  
Los suspiros y gemidos ahora eran seguidos con el nombre del contrario.

Los te amo salían como un rezo de los labios del castaño mientras que, intentaba, de alguna forma, afianzarse del contrario, encontrar algo que le dijera que esto no era un sueño, si una ilusión más, que esto era real, que esta sensación, no sentida por vez primera, no era producto de su imaginación.

Las últimas tres embestidas fueron brutales. Los dientes del hombre lobo se hundieron en la piel de su emisario mientras que sus ojos brillaban rojo alfa. Los tatuajes de Stiles, su chispa, reconoció la mordida, enviando el mensaje de forma directa a su mente. Un te amo sonó fuerte y claro en su cabeza, siendo esto el detonante suficiente para que su propia liberación le golpeara, provocando que su satisfacción fuera conocida mediante el grito del nombre del contrario.

El cuerpo de Derek cayó sobre el suyo, enroscando sus brazos a su alrededor y besando de forma suave la mordida.

Sabía que de consciente no le quedaba mucho, en cualquier minuto caería casi muerto en los brazos de su amante, sólo necesitaba un esfuerzo, un pequeño esfuerzo más. Con manos temblorosas alzó suavemente la cara del mayor, los ojos verdes, ahora, le saludaron mientras que una sonrisa suave se hacía presente en su boca.

-Te amo – susurró Stiles, acariciando con pereza las mejillas del contrario. Los ojos del pelinegro brillan con una emoción pocas veces demostrada.

-Te amo – le respondió, besándolo suavemente y sintiendo como Stiles le respondía cada vez con más pereza, quedándose finalmente dormido.


End file.
